The Start Of A New Beginning
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: The duplicate Tenth Doctor leaves Rose for Reinette after he become bitter when she goes through an unexpected transformation Rose ends up back in her own world 11Rose JackDonna OwenTosh MarthaMickey GwenRyhs Duplicate 10Rose IantoAmy NO SLASH.
1. Prologue

**AN: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR DO I MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THE WRITING OF THIS STORY. THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUSSELL T DAVIES AND THE BBC. I OWN THE PLOT AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU DO NOT RECOGNISE.**

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Rose Tyler once Noble, felt less then forgiving or charitable, ever since she discovered her husband of five and a half years had been having an affair. He was having an affair with one of the worse people imaginable in the entire world, in any world, at least in Rose's opinion.

Not only had he been committing adultery for over eighteen months, but also he had met and been once again ensnared by the one person who could invoke such bitter and raging jealousy in Rose. The reincarnated, Reinette Poisson, AKA, Madame De Pompadour.

Rose practically grinded her teeth every time she thought of what they must have gotten up to behind her back. She would tremble in barely controlled rage at the sight of them together.

The Doctor had fallen in love with the blonde French tramp. She knew the original Doctor had not been in love with the version of Reinette from the other world. The Doctor had briefly mentioned to her, that he had known her for only a single day. A day, which was too brief for The Doctor too have truly fallen in love.

He had explained to Rose that he had felt some kind of kinship with Reinette. When the noble woman had looked inside of his head, and he in her, they had each sensed how lonely the other was. They could be surrounded by many others, yet still feel such mind numbing loneliness.

Reinette had woken something inside of him he had thought long dead. She had made him feel centuries younger. She had been strong, but still needed protecting from the monsters. Reinette was naive in a sense Rose could never be. Reinette had lived a sheltered life, at least compared to Roses beginning on the Powel estate.

Reinette had never worried where her next meal was going to come from. Never got in with the wrong crowds, or dated the wrong men. Her education not shortened, meaning her possible future career options had not been limited unlike Rose's had been. She had been in a position to meet and become the mistress to the king.

Whereas Rose was strong, could hold her own in his world a sight better then Reinette had been able. She had a street sense and lived a harder life then Reinette had. She did not come from riches. She was not academically intelligent in the sense that Reinette had been.

No Rose's was a more worldly and hardened intelligence. Rose knew what it was like to live with the raw end of the deal. Knew what it were like to grow up without a father figure in her life. Knew what it were like to wonder where her next meal would come from, due to having little money.

Unfortunately, John had had eighteen long months to fall in love. Plenty of time to have built a relationship with her, to fall in love with her and to make love to her, only to come home to Rose, shower and then make love to her afterwards.

Rose felt beyond sickened at the thought of how many nights she and he had come home, feeling exhausted to the point that they had no time for each other romantically. Rose due to her work at Torchwood and his due to the fact his romantic time he should have been spending with her, he had spent occupying and seeing to the needs of another woman.

Rose knew exactly what had caused The Doctor to stray from her. Three years after they had been married, Rose end up in a horrific accident during a fight at the mansion, when an alien had somehow gained access and tried to attack everyone inside, in turn it had killed her. However, not many knew this, except for The Doctor, Pete, and Jackie.

Whereas a regular human being, even The Doctor with his part Time Lord DNA and one human heart, he would have also died and remained in such a state, but not Rose. No, she several hours later had starting subtly glowing at first, but gradually she had gone up in golden flames.

The Doctor had watched in horror as his wife's body was becoming slimmer and had increased in height by at least two inches. Her hair had shifted in colour, length, and style. Although he noticed even through the flames, her facial features were remaining completely unaltered.

As soon as the flames had ceased, Rose sat up on the bed and gasped in horror. She exclaimed in a voice and accent that sounded no longer like her own, "Doctor, I can feel a second heart, what's happened to me?"

The Doctor visibly blanched at the mentioning of a second heart, and even more so at the sound of her slightly husky sounding Northern accent. It had sounded frighteningly like his ninth self had. Not only that, he noticed her eyes had also shifted in colour, they were the brightest blue he had ever seen, even compared to his ninth self.

He also took note that her skin tone was a shade darker and naturally tanned. Her hair was now shoulder length and was in natural curls, and was a dark strawberry blonde colour (Think of how Billie looked in Secret Diary of a call girl season 2).

That had happened two years ago. The Doctor had remained faithful to her for six more months after her unexpected transformation and species swap. Everything had gone to hell in a hand-basket after The Doctor had secretly conducted several tests on her at Torchwood.

He had been able to confirm that she now had two hearts and the rest of the typical inner pluming of a natural born Gallifreyan female. He discovered from the tests, that Rose had been gradually changing ever since the game station if the extent of the changes were anything to go by. He presumed the TARDIS must have allowed some of the Time Vortex to remain within her too slowly develop and change her.

However, the final nail in the proverbial coffin for the half-human half-Time Lord was the fact the tests revealed how long her life span could possible span. He had realised with a horrified sense, that it matched the Time Lord version of him in the other reality.

It was with this knowledge that Doctor John Noble, came to the blaringly obvious conclusion. That being, that The TARDIS had changed Rose to eventually become the mate of The Doctor, but with his Time Lord self in mind for the job.

The Doctor explained to her, Jackie and Pete, that she had only gotten three regenerations. He was still Time Lord enough to be able to sense her entire life span. The Doctor revealed that the TARDIS must have been changing Rose to be the perfect companion for his other self for as long as his three remaining regenerations would last. In other words, she had been slowly changing Rose as a gift to The Doctor.

She was unaffected by most temperatures. Her whole body temperature was much cooler than even The Doctors. However, what truly terrified and overwhelmed Rose was the fact she had the mind of a Time Lord. Was This what Donna must have felt like, Rose often wondered?

They also discovered less than a month later, that Rose could now feel the rotation of the planets, feel and see planets, stars and whole galaxies and solar systems dying and being born. Something this part human version of The Doctor was unable to do.

In addition, she had the knowledge of all of time and space, all that was, is, and ever could be, all of history at her disposal. She explained that she was seeing all of history of all the planets and solar systems, but not from this world, but the one she had been born.

The Doctor on the other hand still had the mind of a Time Lord. Could still remember all of history both human and alien from the other world, but could no longer feel the planets rotate, nor see all that was, is, and ever could be. This left a cold, hard, and bitter feeling within him.

Rose did not intend to tell The Doctor that she had seen herself return to her original world, where she was with a dark haired man, who looked even younger than he did, who was in fact the other Doctors next regeneration.

That she had seen herself with a boy who looked to be in his mid-teens, who looked exactly like his tenth self, only with her now blue eyes and darker skin tone.

It was after realising Rose was going to outlive him by three lifetimes, that she had all of the knowledge and powers he had lost when he had been created, that he became immensely bitter and resentful, no matter how he had tried to not feel like that. He knew it was not Rose's fault, but he could not help it.

On the hand, the part of him that still loved Rose beyond reason, that part of him did not want to subject Rose to the sight of him aging and dying. He did not want Rose to know what it felt like for his other self when it came to watching those he cared for wither away and decay in front of him. Never could he want Rose to feel and see that.

This meant the fate of Rose and The Doctor's marriage had been destined for failure as soon as The Doctor had discovered this world's version of a reincarnated Reinette. She had been a French teacher who taught all about French history and the language and customs at the local university, where The Doctor was a physics professor.

Rose worked for Torchwood, but now with all the new knowledge and intelligence she had, she could choose to have any career she desired. However, she did not she remained as an employee at that worlds Torchwood one.

What The Doctor was unaware of was that the fact Rose was working on solution to getting her back to her own world, without harming either world. Becoming a Time Lord had gained her a new appreciation and understanding for what the other Doctor dealt with, also, how all of time and space, and how all of the parallel worlds were properly maintained and worked.

Rose had been divorced from The Doctor for just over two months now, and was six months pregnant. Only her parents and Doctor Owen Harper and the rest of Torchwood 3 knew.

Rose was still figuring out how to avoid The Doctor. Little did Rose know that she would not have to avoid The Doctor, but in fact would soon be encountering the weeping angels? If only she had remember to not blink or look away.


	2. One

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Rose was practically kicking herself at her own stupidity. She should have realised they were weeping angels and not to blink or to take her eyes off them for a single second.

Ever since she changed, she could identify species she had never encountered before. She had been transported to god knows where. This was the last thing she needed. She knew without anyway of travelling through time and space, that she was stuck wherever she had landed.

She quickly started to walk forwards, hoping to find a newspaper so that she could find out where and when she was. The place looked somewhat familiar to her; she could not explain why exactly, it just did.

She continued to walk for a short distance, until she noticed a large glass dome, an extremely familiar large glass dome. She suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat, knowing exactly where she was, but not knowing when exactly. Her time sense, it was rattled from the journey and having been in the other reality for so long.

She quickly took out her phone The Doctor had given to her. She never had the heart to get rid of it. She quickly located Jack's number, hoping he had not changed his number. Jack had given her his phone number not knowing The Doctor had planned to send her back to the other world. He had stated if she ever needed to talk, that he would be there to listen.

Rose hoped Jack would answer and could help her locate The Doctor. He needed to know of the situation, know what an adulterous wanker his duplicate half-human self was.

Rose found the number and pressed the call button. She then placed it to her ear and silently prayed that Jack answered and was not in the middle of a crisis of his own.

Three rings later the man himself answered, he sounded out of breath and slightly panicked, Rose noted. "Jack, believe it or not it's me, Rose. I am back, had a run in with a group of weeping angels, and forgot to not blink or look away."

She added, "I suspect I must have been spat right out of the bloody rift. You at Torchwood three monitor all rift activity and should know that something has come through it, me in this case."

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes and snapped, "Yeah Jack, I'm more then damn well aware of the fact I don't sound like my good ole Londoner self anymore. Please just get down here, come armed to the bloody teeth if you want to I don't care, just get here damn it."

She added, "I don't want to enter the Hub uninvited, and don't want to draw any more attention to myself then necessary. Let us just say this, I am not what you would call human these days, Jack, please. I'll explain when we are inside of your headquarters."

She concluded, "I suspect you have surveillance cameras all over the place monitoring this area. I want you to scan the whole area around the Millennium centre. I'll wave; let me know if you can see me."

Rose rolled her eyes and started waving, she felt bloody foolish, as she appeared as if she was waving at nothing. She growled, "Can you see me, Jack. I feel bloody foolish, like I'm waving at nothing?"

She heard an amused and partly shocked sounding chuckle, "Whoa Rosie, what have you done to yourself?" Rose sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and replied, "That's just it, Jack, I've not done this to myself. The TARDIS has."

There was a lingering silence on the other end of the line, before Jack said firmly, "Stay there Rosie, I'm going to come and get you and bring an old friend of yours with me." Rose nodded and said, "Thanks Jack." She then hung up and waited.

Less than ten minutes later she saw Jack appear along with Mickey Smith. She grinned at the sight of the dark skinned man. Then before she knew what hit her, Mickey lifted off her feet and spun around in a circle.

Rose laughed in delight and exclaimed, "Oh honestly, Mick, put me down." He did and stood back while Jack took her into his arms in a tight bear hug and placed a kiss on top of her head. He then pulled back and held her at arm's length so that he could get a better look at her. He shook his head and said, "It's great to have you back, Rosie. What the hell happened to you?"

Rose smiled tiredly and replied, "I'll explain once we get inside." Mickey visibly blanched at the sound of her voice and accent, "Your accent is just like the Doctors when he had the big ears and leather jacket."

Jack placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed affectionately as they headed for the hub, Mickey following. Jack commented, "Yeah and she's earned herself a gorgeous set of blue ones there and a tan to die for. You are actually a couple of inches taller as well. Love the hair by the way. You make a great strawberry blonde, Rosie."

Rose smirked before she nodded, and said, "Like I said, The TARDIS has been a very, very busy girl, has been slowly changing me since satellite five in fact." Mickey frowned as he asked, "What do you mean by changing?" Rose said, "I'll explain all once inside, Mick." Mickey reluctantly nodded.


	3. Two

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Once inside the hub, Rose took note that it was identical to the one back in the other world. She knew because she had worked along with Torchwood 3 on a couple of missions in the past.

She grinned at the sight of the familiar flying dinosaur, as it flew over her head, making her duck and chuckle. Jack and Mickey noticed she had not freaked at the sight of the dinosaur, but had in fact looked amused like she was familiar with its presence.

Jack raised an eyebrow in silent question. Rose smirked and waved him off as she said, "Old acquaintances. I worked with Torchwood 3 on a couple of occasions back in the other world."

Jack grinned at this as they walked into the main heart of the hub where the others were waiting. He asked, "Who was the head in charge?" Roses smirked deviously in reply and said, "You were. He was very interesting to befriend."

She added at his delighted grin, "Your medics were Owen Harper and Martha Jones. Your computer whiz and genius was the lovely Toshiko Soto. Good ole suit wearing Ianto was you archivist and tea boy, could make a gorgeous cupper. Finally, Gwen Cooper-Williams and Rhys Williams made up the rest of the team. He was there instead of Mickey."

Rose grinned at the familiar sight of the team of Torchwood 3. Jack cleared his throat and said, "Okay, listen up guys, this is Rose Tyler. She knows all of you, even Rhys, but your parallel selves. So if she knows things about all of you, don't become suspicious."

Rose slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "Don't talk wet, Jack. Of course, they are going to be suspicious. They saw me once and talked to me very briefly from the TARDIS during that crisis with the Daleks and Davros." She added, "I on the other hand know their parallel selves very well."

Owen asked suspiciously, "How well?" Rose smirked, "Well enough to know that you're a shameless flirt. You flirted with me shamelessly, even through your other self knew I was married at the time That my last name had been Noble."

She added, "That all changed when you started taking more notice of our lovely genius Tosh. Came to think she was the best thing going since sliced bread. I attended your wedding to each other not long before I had that run in in with the weeping angels."

Gwen exclaimed in delight, "Owen and Tosh, married to each other?" Rose laughed, "Yeah, also, believe it or not, Tosh called me a couple of days before I end up here, telling me she was pregnant. She was nervous as hell to tell Owen. Worried how he'd take to finding out he was going to be someone's daddy."

Jack laughed at the gobsmacked expression on Owen's face. However, he smiled knowingly at the look of stunned longing on Tosh's face. The others frowned when Tosh said in a small voice, "Well, that is less likely to happen in this reality, then the rift miraculously closing itself off."

Owen quickly turned to face Tosh, clearly mortified at what she had just said. He spat, "Is that what you truly think Tosh?" Tosh replied sadly, "Yes Owen it is. I am sorry if that offends you, but it is what I believe. Like for example, Suzy, Gwen, and Diana, and above half of Cardiff's female populate. I do not stand a chance. I gave up on such silly notions and wants long ago."

She added firmly, "Back at that health farm when we first met, Martha got caught, you got yourself shot luckily it was not fatal. After that, we started becoming better friends, but I knew right then, that was all we could ever be." She concluded, "I envy my parallel self. But I'll survive, simple as that."

Ianto cleared his throat as Owen continued to stare at a stubborn and stony looking Tosh. He said, "So what do you know about the rest of us?" Rose moved her troubled gaze from Owen and Tosh and turned to face her favourite tea maker.

She replied, "Your Ianto Jones, engaged to be married to Martha Jones. You are Torchwood 3 archivist. I often wondered when I met you if you ever wore anything besides suits, or if you even slept in your suit. Finally you make a gorgeous cupper, the best ever." Ianto had a small smile curving the corners of his lips, while Martha looked stunned.

Rose saw this and asked, "From your expression, I take it you and Ianto are not a couple in this reality?" Martha shook her head and replied, "No, I am married to Mickey. I am now Martha Smith-Jones, have been close to for three and a half years now."

Rose nodded at this and said, "I suspect you may have also been in the other reality if Mickey had remained there, or Rickey had not been killed by a Cyberman." She added, "Sorry I missed the wedding you guys."

Mickey merely waved her off, shaking his head as he grinned at her. Martha smiled and said, "Don't worry; you weren't to know, after all being in another reality at the time, although, if you had been, I could have used an extra bridesmaid."

Rose smiled and nodded in reply, before turning to Gwen and smiled even wider. She said, "I went back in time with the Doctor in his ninth incarnation after I met him in fact. We came to eighteenth century Cardiff, was meant to be Naples, but never mind that." Jack snorted, as did Martha, knowingly.

She added, "I believe you were reincarnated, Gwen. I met a Gwyneth Cooper, looked exactly like you, and I do mean exactly. I believe she was you. You were a maid at a funeral home."

She went on, as she sat on the edge of Jack's desk. "Back then you had the gift of sight; you were in fact a child of the rift. You could see into the future, but that gift was starting to get out of control and grow stronger by the time The Doctor and I showed up on the scene."

She paused as she watched Gwen become very pale, but still nodded for her to continue. "Unfortunately something decidedly alien was already ongoing when the Doctor and I had arrived. The Gelth were present, they were the alien threat at the time."

Martha asked confused, "Gelth, what are the Gelth?" Rose replied, "Alien beings that lost their physical forms during the time war. Meaning they were trapped within the rift and became ghost like creatures, sprits, that had to reside within the gas pipes in order to survive long enough to find the next dead body to invade."

She added, "The Gelth would use the bodies of corpses as hosts. They were hiding inside of the gas lamps inside of a funeral home. Trust me adequate hosts were never in short supply." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

She paused before going on and said, "The Gelth convinced Gwyneth and even The Doctor that they meant no harm. They played on the fact they lost their physical forms during the time war. Naturally, this made the bloody Doctor feel like shit. This means he played right into their ghostly hands."

She frowned, "I on the other hand protested that it was wrong to allow them to use the bodies of corpses. Like come on, could you be anymore disrespectful towards the dead then that. Imagine having your bloody corpse invaded and violated? I do not care if your spirit and soul is already gone and passed on from your body; it is still disgusting and disrespectful in my opinion."

She continued on, seeing she had everyone immersed and hanging off her every word, Gwen in particular. "The Doctor, myself, Gwyneth, the funeral director, and believe or not, good ole Charlie Dickens, The Doctor was your typical fan-boy." Jack, Martha, and Mickey sniggered at hearing this.

"The Gelth turned the corpses into Zombies. They tried to kill us so they could take over our bodies, after the Doctor had given them permission much to my horror to use the bodies, until they could find more suitable and permanent alternatives."

She went on sadly, "But in order for the Gelth to be free from within the rift, Gwyneth had to open the rift, due to her connection to it, as the funeral home had been built right up on top of the rift. She had the spirits of the Gelth flowing out of her, as her eyes glowed bright white."

She added, "The Gelth never counted on the fact that Charles would turn out all of the gas lamps, letting the gas run free, filling the whole house." She added, "Anyway the gas leaked into the room pulling all of the Gelth from the corpses."

She continued, "But in order to close to Rift, trapping them and freeing all of the corpses, after we realised the Gelth meant to cause serious harm, she blew herself and the house up. I, The Doctor and Charles bolted out of the house. The funeral director had already been killed at the time."

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose as revealed, "I had no idea until The Doctor told me, as the house went up in flames, that she died within moments of stepping through the archway used to open the rift. Her spirit and soul managed to hang on long enough to tell us to get out of the house."

Jack asked, "So she gave her life to close the rift in order to stop the Gelth and save you and everyone else?" Rose nodded, "Yes. I believe Gwen is she reincarnated. She saved the world." She concluded, But what is truly tragic, is the fact no one will ever know how a simple maid, with a heart of gold saved the world. Only The Doctor, myself, Charles Dickens, and now you lot know."

Gwen spoke up, "But I have not experienced any kid of visions before." Rose looked thoughtful and replied, "I guess the gift must have skipped you in this lifetime, which is more than a good thing, as the last thing you need besides risking your life everyday working for Torchwood, is to find yourself connected to that bloody menace of a rift."

Gwen said, "That's explains why you and The Doctor asked me if had any ancestors in Caddiff and how far back did my bloodline goes." Rose nodded in agreement.

Jack clapped his hands together and said, "Anyway. Now Rosie girl, tell good ole uncle captain Jack here why you are now sporting a Northern accent, curly dark strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, and what appears be a natural tan. And of course you're several inches taller."

Mickey added, "Yeah, I would like to know that myself Rose. Like hell, I dated you, I have known you since we were kids, and you were a newborn in fact. I even spent so many years in that other world with you, until I decided to come back here after gran died."

He added, "You had long, straight bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Finally, I am damn certain you were sporting a London based accent like me. So tell me, what did you mean by the fact the TARDIS has slowly been changing you since Satellite five?"

Rose let out a deep and weary sigh and began.


	4. Three

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Rose said, "I think it best that Owen and Martha examine me first of all, before I go into any great detail. I wish to see how my son is faring after my little trip between parallel worlds, no thanks to the Weeping Angels."

Jack was stunned as he asked, "You're pregnant?" He added asking, "Then why is the other Doctor not with you?" Rose replied, "I'm six months along. I'm obviously only just starting to develop a small baby bump, as Time Lord pregnancies last fifteen months."

Mickey frowned and said, "But you're not a Time Lord, Rose." Rose raised an eyebrow and replied, "Mick, the TARDIS had been slowly changing me so that I would become a more suitable companion for The original full Time Lord version of The Doctor."

She paused before concluding, "Meaning, she was making someone who could stay and travel with him throughout the remainder of his remaining regenerations."

Jack choked out, "You mean to tell me, that the TARDIS had been slowly changing you from a human into a Time Lord, ever since Satellite five?" Jack was eyeing Rose in stunned wonder and disbelief.

Rose nodded and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Jack. Not just Donna's Time Lord Mind, or John's one human heart and part Time Lord DNA. I mean full-blown Time Lord. I'm no longer Human, Jack."

She added, "I have two hearts, a lower body temperature, along with all of the typical Time Lord inner plumbing. I have the ability to regenerate three times, matching The Doctor own three remaining regenerations."

She added, "I regenerated after I end up getting killed when a hostile alien somehow gained access to the mansion." She went on, "I have the mind and knowledge of a Time Lord. I can feel the rotation of the planets. Can feel when a planet, solar system, star and galaxy is being born or dying out. I can see all of the future and the past. All that was, is, and all that could ever be."

She turned to look at each person in turn, "I can see your timelines, from every single angle imaginable, every possibility. Time is in constant flaux, it is constantly changing. I can see every possible timeline, every possible change in history. I see all."

She concluded, "Time is not set in a straight line. Only certain and major events are solid and unchangeable. For example, you could be born in another thousand year's time, yet you could die back in this current time period easily."

Jack, Mickey, and everyone else were eyeing Rose in awed disbelief. She sighed, "I'm twenty seven years old, Jack, and I have no idea how many years I can live during three lifetimes."

Jack looked at her in a completely new light, before he asked, "Where is the other Doctor?" Rose snorted in disgust and replied, "That adulterous wanker, my cheating ex-husband, Doctor John Noble. He is currently shacked up with the reincarnated version of Reinette from the parallel world."

Mickey all but yowled, "Madam bloody Du Pompadour, he cheated on your with that bloody French bint. Oh god, I'm gonna puke, someone kill me right now, the fucking bastard." Jack snarled, "What the hell?"

Rose felt tears of betrayal and anger fill her eyes. She had really grown to love John. She had even started to think of him as The Doctor, and not as the part human, part Time Lord creation.

She said in a choked up tone, "He became bitter, resentful and jealous of the fact he was part human, with a human life span. That I had three lifetimes, all of the powers and most of the senses he had lost when he had been created with a part of Donna in him."

Rose angrily wiped away a tear that slipped down her tanned cheek, and said, "He met Reinette at the local university. He was a physics professor and she a French language and history professor. He fell in love with her for real this time, having had the opportunity to get to know her for more than a day this time."

She growled bitterly, "Eighteen fucking months, Jack. He was having an affair with her for eighteen months. Coming home to me, and then showering before making love to me. He did this for eighteen months, before guilt overwhelmed the bitterness and resentment he felt towards me. And came clean and told me everything."

She concluded, "I divorced him two months ago, only to discover I was six months pregnant three weeks ago. I had gone to Cardiff after I had divorced John. Owen and Martha from the parallel world examined me."

Owen asked, "How do you know your six months along if you only found out three weeks ago?" Rose replied, "Because when I was still with John, he explained to me that I would not start to show or have morning sickness, until six months with a Time Lord pregnancy. He said a Time Lord pregnancy last up to fifteen months. Meaning I have another Nine months left."

Martha asked, "Why do they take nine months longer then a normal human pregnancy?" Rose replied, "Because A Gallifreyan baby has to develop two strong hearts and inner plumbing no human has."

She added, "For the first six months the fetus has to develop and mature, before it will take two months for just one of the hearts to fully develop. Also in the fifteenth month, that whole month is spent developing the gene to enable regeneration thirteen times."

Owen asked, "How About you, I and Martha take a trip to the autopsy bay so that Martha and I can examine you, to see if you and your baby are still healthy after your parallel world hopping?"

Rose nodded and followed Owen and Martha to the autopsy bay. She said Jack and Mickey could come also, I she only wanted a scan done to check on the baby's progress.


	5. Four

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Once in the autopsy room, Martha retrieved the ultrasound scanner Jack had purchased two years ago when Gwen had gotten pregnant. Rhys was now happily a stay at home dad and worked from home. They had a son, Jordon Michael Williams.

Once everything was set up, Rose lay down on top of the autopsy table. She then lifted her grey low-cut tunic, before opening the top button on her black jeans. Martha then squirted some pale blue jelly-like substance onto her abdomen. Rose hardly flinched at the feeling of the cold jelly against her bare skin

Jack smirked and said, "Gwen screeched at how cold that jelly was when it was used on her." Rose replied, "Gwen's human, meaning her body's temperature is much warmer than mine, which means it would have been more of a chill for her, meaning she'll react to the temperature more so then me."

Martha commented as Owen stepped forwards and gently started to move the scanner over her abdomen in a smooth circular motion. "Yeah, I must admit as I was putting jelly on your stomach, I was strongly reminded of The Doctor's own temperature."

All five of them turned to face the monitor. Mickey asked, "What is that flickering in the centre?" Rose asked, "Can you turn up the sound, I think I have feeling what that is?"

Martha nodded and went over to the monitor and pressed a single button. Seconds later the room filled with a very loud sound, what Martha and Owen recognised to be the sound of a heart beating. However, it seems to be unusually fast and loud.

Owen commented, "That is the sound of the baby's heart beating, although it is unusually fast and loud." Rose shook her head and replied, "Actually that's normal. That flickering is the first heart in the process of developing. In exactly four months time there will be two of them, fully developed and healthy and strong as they should be."

Rose added, "I'll have to have the rest of my ultrasound scans here at Torchwood if you don't mind, Jack. I cannot exactly walk into a normal civilian hospital for a scan, as in four months time there will be two strong and full-developed hearts beating. This will only lead to a civilian Doctor believing I am having twins, when there is in fact only one baby."

She concluded firmly, "There is no way in hell I am going to get the likes of Unit on my case. I will not allow them to put me on a table like this one and experiment and dissect me. I also won't put my son in danger either."

She added, "I say Unit, because both I and John, and Torchwood, all known branches, we had trouble with Unit. In the other reality Unit was the organisation to go bad."

Jack nodded and replied, "Yeah that does make sense. It is a parallel world; naturally, Torchwood will not go bad there. Unit on the other hand, is a respectable organisation in this reality, even if I and that organisation do not always see complete eye to eye."

He added, "As for you having your scans here that is fine. I can understand and sympathise with you not wanting another organization that don't have yours and your baby's best interests at heart getting their hands on you, unlike our Torchwood here."

He did understand, not what it was like to have a baby and protect it. No, he understood what it was like trying to avoid getting one self dissected and experimented on, especially when certain and crazed nut-jobs realised you could not die and stay that way. It could be a right pain in the ass, and one hell of a hazard.

Jack suddenly beamed and said, "Oh by the way, The Doctor and Donna will be visiting tomorrow. Besides I've got to see my girlfriend at some point whilst she's off travelling with The Doctor."

Rose grinned and said, "You and Donna? Christ she must have you on a tight and short leash, Jack. The woman is far too fierce not to. Good, you need a good and hard solid woman to keep you on your toes and to settle down."

Suddenly, as if Donna and The Doctor had somehow known, someone was mentioning them; a very familiar sound filled the entire hub. Rose, Jack, Martha, and Mickey knew that sound very well indeed. They exchanged a knowing glance.

Owen quickly shut off the ultrasound machine, as Martha handed Rose a tissue, so that she could clean jelly from her abdomen. Rose cleaned herself off quickly and refastened to her jeans before lowering and straightening out her tunic top.

Jack, looked over at Rose, and said, "Are you ready for this Rosie?" Rose slipped down off the table and onto her feet. She let out a deep sigh and said, "As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

Jack reached out and squeezed her hand. Just as he let go, they heard Gwen exclaim in panic, "Jack, get up here, all of you. The Doctor is injured, and badly." Jack and Rose exchanged a look of horror.


	6. Five

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

All five of them quickly bolted up the stairs and into the main heart of the hub. Rose and Jack ran towards the TARDIS as they saw Donna come staggering out. She was barely managing to hold The Doctor up. There was a nasty looking gash on her left temple.

The Doctor was hanging limply off her arms; his shirt was soaked through with his own blood. Jack and Mickey quickly took hold of The Doctor, one on either side of him holding him up.

As Jack and Mickey practically carried an only half-conscious Doctor down into the autopsy bay, with Martha and Owen in the lead, Rose quickly made her way over to Donna and asked urgently, "What happened, Donna?"

Donna looked up and felt her breath catch in her chest. She exclaimed, "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the other world with the other Doctor?" Rose glowered and said, "No offense but let's not talk about that wanker. No, I'm more interested in The Doctor worth worrying over."

Donna looked at her stunned as she got a good look at the younger woman for the first time, "What happened to you. You sound like you've been spat out from the North and not London in another reality?"

She added truly studying Rose, as both women quickly made their way towards the autopsy bay. "In fact I'd say your taller, your eyes are blue and your skin tone and hair colour is an entirely different colour. But it is the accent and voice that are more than a tad alarming."

Rose explained as they quickly made their way down the steps, "Let's just say the TARDIS had plans for me that not even The Doctor could have foreseen. I am not human, Donna. She had been slowly changing me ever since Satellite five and The Doctor regenerated."

Donna asked as they reached the autopsy bay, and watched as Owen and Martha started working on The Doctor, who was delirious and sweating with the pain and loss of so much blood. "What do you mean you're not human, and what about the other Doctor. What has he done to earn the title of wanker?"

Rose looked on worriedly at The Doctor as she replied, not once removing her terrified gaze from the man The TARDIS had chosen and remade her to keep company and to love. "I'm a Time Lord, and not just part Time Lord like you and John, but full-blown. I got the whole deal, I am talking about two hearts, inner plumbing you name it, and I got it in total spades"

She added, still not taking her worried and longing gaze off The Doctor, "I regenerated, after getting myself killed during an attack on the Tyler mansion. I have three lifetimes, just like The Doctor."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I'll explain everything once The Doctor is in a fit state to hear it, I promise. But all I will say is, that he turned bitter and resentful after I regenerated and he realised he was going to age and die, whilst I remain young and looking the way I do for three more lifetimes."

She spat coldly, "He left me after having an affair for eighteen months with the one woman I hate above all, at least in that reality. He left me for a French woman The Doctor and I met in this world. He fell in love with her and I divorced his ass."

Donna was looking at her in horror and sympathy. She felt anger flow through her at the thought of the other Doctor cheating on Rose. Donna had expected him to love and spend the rest of his life with Rose.

However, now she understood what she had not before. She and The Doctor had unknowingly left his part human counterpart with a woman who was destined to become something much greater, left in another world where she did not rightfully belong, she realised in dismay.

Suddenly Owen shook his head and said in defeat, "I'm sorry you guys, he's lost far too much blood. Martha or I could never stem the flow and him survive. This is a stab wound, a deep stab wound at that."

Donna barked in anger as tears started to flow down her cheeks, "That fucking idiotic spaceman. I warned him it was not a great idea to visit that planet. It was out run by rioters and rebellion. It was a warzone and rapidly dying out. He got stabbed, having jumped in front of me to prevent me from getting it instead."

Jack walked over to her and took her into his arms, and cuddled her to him, as she cried angry and worried tears for the man on the steel table. She knew he would have to regenerate. She learned all about regeneration due to gaining a Time Lord mind.

Meanwhile Jack, Mickey, Martha and Owen, all watched, as tears slowly trailed down Rose's cheeks, as she slowly made her way over to the table and reached out a hand to lovingly smooth her hands across his forehead, removing wisps of sweat drenched hair from his rapidly paling face. His freckles were standing out in extreme and stark contrast.

There was a sad looking smile of defeat colouring her features. She leaned down and gently brushed a kiss against his forehead, before lovingly caressing his nose, followed by his cheeks.

She murmured, "At least I can see this face one last time, without feeling, heartbreak, anger, resentment, and bitterness. I can remember this beautiful face now as someone I love and not someone who cheated on me, all because of circumstance out of my control and never asked for any of it."

Donna, who had now removed her face from Jack's chest, listened and watched as the other woman quietly broke down in front of her and the others. She watched as Martha placed a hand over her mouth, as silent tears streamed down dark cheeks.

Martha was looking at the other woman in sympathy. She knew once The Doctor regenerated and woke, that Rose would be there to help and care for him. She knew that both Time Lords would be good for each other, what the other needed and desperately craved.

Rose reached down and gently brushed her lips against his own, that were rapidly turning pure white. She quickly stood back as she noticed the subtle glow start to rise underneath The Doctor's skin.

Her voice broke slightly as she said, "Here it comes, get ready for it, step back and brace yourself, he's gonna going up in flames. It's starting." Rose quickly went to stand beside Donna and Jack. Donna and Jack looked at her in sympathy.

Rose said in a slightly haunted voice, as the golden glow started to get brighter by the second. She knew flames would take over him in a matter of seconds. "He's really going to feel like shit in a couple of seconds."

Owen asked, "What do you mean?" Rose replied, "Every cell imaginable is dying and burning away, only to develop brand new ones. It is a painful process, trust me, I know." She concluded, "However, it will be much worse for him. The process will be even more drastic for him. I kept my main facial features, however he definitely won't."

Just as she finished speaking, golden flames overtook the whole of The Doctor's body. He threw his head back in a silent scream. Rose and the others had to shield their eyes from the immense glare of the golden light surrounding The Doctor's body.

They all watched in part horror and part fascination, as The Doctor's features began rapidly transform. His hair starts to lengthen slightly, it looked to be thicker and turning into a dark brown, boarding on black.

They watched as his nose become slightly wider and not as long. His cheekbones were just as high as before. His jaw line and chin became broader and squarer shaped. Black feather like lashes fluttered against even paler cheeks then before, but still sporting a few freckles.

Rose noticed he was becoming slightly taller, less thin, with broader shoulders. Above all, he was younger, much younger. As young as she looked in fact, this stunned her. The Doctor was becoming younger looking instead of older. (Matt Smith)

Finally, within seconds, it was over and the golden light quickly disappeared, appearing to have escaped inside of him. He bolted up straight with a gasp, as a golden vapour flooded from his open and gasping mouth.

He looked around the room, before his eyes fell on Rose. His hazel, green tinted eyes widened in disbelief. He spoke with a higher pitch then before, and in a very English accent, sounding perhaps like someone who came from Northampton. "Rose!"


	7. Six

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

The Doctor's thoughts were going into major overdrive right then. He had just regenerated yet again. However, that was not what was giving him the first signs of a migraine. No that was down to the fact Rose Tyler was standing right in front of him looking decidedly different and letting off a scent and other senses that only indicated to one thing in The Doctors knowledge, another Time Lord, a pregnant Time Lord at that.

He had last sensed another of his kind, a true full Time Lord, when The Master had been alive. This was impossible, when you took into consideration, that one, Rose was human, two, with The Master gone The Doctor was officially the last of The Time Lords.

Three, she was supposed to be in a damn parallel world with his tenth self's part human counter-part. Something he was still regretting even now. Even in this new body, and at this early stage, he felt and still knew he regretted leaving Rose behind on that beach with that _**Meta-Crisis**_ Doctor.

Four, Rose was without a doubt taller. Her eyes were definitely blue, just as her skin was now surely a natural tanned colour. Her hair he could tell was now a natural dark strawberry blonde. This led The Doctor to one conclusion, that Rose had somehow been very busy in her absence from him.

Finally, five, she was giving off the scent of someone carrying a developing Time Lord. It was leaking out of her every pore. This only happened when a Time Lords mate was expecting a child, which obviously had their DNA. The Doctor was strongly sensing his own DNA.

The Doctor visibly blanched when he heard Rose speak for the first time since he had left her with his other self on Bad Wolf bay. "I believe it is rude to stare, Doctor." She was smirking, sporting a very Northern accent, very reminiscent of his ninth self.

Before he could start questioning her, she commented jokingly, "Yeah, you should have seen how you're your other self blanched at the sound of my voice and accent when I spoke for the first time after regenerating. Mom looked liked she wanted to burst into tears or run away from the room screaming bloody murder."

She added snorting, "Mum, she always complains about the fact my accent reminds her of your ninth self. She gripes about how Scottish or even Irish would have been better then Northern."

The Doctor started rubbing his temples and audibly moaned. He exclaimed, "Out, everyone out, except you Rose Marion Tyler. You sure as hell have got a lot of explaining to do." Rose snorted and muttered dryly, loud enough for The Doctor to hear, "Yeah, as does the old girl, lovable and meddling TARDIS that she is."

Owen opened his mouth to protest. Not wanting to leave two Time Lords alone in his autopsy bay, god knows what kind of damage that could cause in here if they started arguing. Luckily, for The Doctor and Rose, Jack grabbed Owen by the arm and all but dragged him out of there, followed by the others.

Donna looks over her shoulder at the pair just as she was leaving and quipped sarcastically, "Now you play nice kiddies. Oh and Doctor, do you want me to see if I can get some crayons and paper and maybe some milk and cookies? You're getting younger; I figured you might find them to your likening."

Rose burst out in laughter, while The Doctor glowered at her and barked, "Out!" Donna rolled her eyes and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, don't get your panties in knot, Martian man." The Doctor audibly growled, causing Rose and Donna to cackle.

Once Donna was gone The Doctor said, "Right, now, explain to me why you are here, not that it's not wonderful to see you. Last, I checked I had dropped you and my other self off in Pete's world. Where is he anyway?"

Rose scowled and spat angrily, "That adulterous wanker is shacked up in his own personal little love nest from hell. Oh and get this, you will not believe who he is with and who was reincarnated in the parallel world. "

The Doctor eyed Rose in disbelief as she ranted, "He fell in love with the blonde tramp and had an affair with her for eighteen fucking months before the guilt outweigh the bitterness and resentment he felt towards me, and came clean. He threw away five and a half years of a marriage we had spent time building together."

The Doctor suddenly looked angry as he asked, "Who?" Rose let out a bitter laugh and sneered, "Our very own good ole French courtesan, mistress to the king of France, eighteenth century Versailles. Sound at all familiar, Doctor?" The Doctor looked incredulous as he exclaimed, "He committed adultery and left you for Reinette?"

Rose spat, "I always felt inferior to her, no matter the reality or the fact she is going to become a hag and age and wither and decay, whilst I am going to regenerate a total of three times. I a Time Lord feel inferior to that bloody blonde husband stealing French tramp."

She could not stifle a sob as she growled, "I also knew she would steal you from me in some way or other." She added as tears streamed rapidly down her tanned cheeks. "At least in this world she was more than half decent. She was so elegant and never talked down to me or at me. She talked to me, however brief our meeting had been."

She added, "She had been a true lady, she had real class, while the Reinette from Pete's world only maintained the title of professor. She was a marriage-wrecking whore." Rose continued to cry, a look of stark agony and betrayal on her face.

The Doctor was clearly horrified. He asked, "But why did he become bitter and resent you?" Rose explained through her tears what had happened at the mansion that night.

She added at The Doctor's look of alarm. "Obviously I never stayed dead, I regenerated instead. The result is what you see now." She added at his look of disbelief, "He conducted several tests on me. What he discovered left him feeling bitter and resentful."

She went on, laughing bitterly, "Hardly surprising when you take into consideration I represent everything he lost when he was created with part of Donna's DNA, her human DNA."

She continued after going to sit beside The Doctor on the examining table. "From the tests and scans he did, it was discovered I have two hearts, all of the typical Time Lord inner plumbing of a female."

She let out a sigh as she added, "I got all of the senses you have, a Time Lord mind included. I received knowledge of all history both human and alien, along with all your other sense, but I lack all of your centuries of living and travelling, which comes with experience. So in a way I'm still the student and you the teacher."

She concluded, "It was more than a small shock when I discovered I have two hearts. And it was the most extraordinary and overwhelming pleasure that I have ever known, seeing all of time and space is a truly beautiful and wondrous sight, if not extremely overwhelming."

The Doctor suddenly realised what his counter-parts problem had been. He said, "He became bitter knowing he was going to never regenerate, that he was going to age and die like any other human, regardless of his Time Lord DNA."

He added, "While you on the other hand would remain young and beautiful for another three lifetimes. I can definitely see and sympathise with him in that regards. I can perfectly understand why he came to resent you."

He concluded in a furious tone, "But I cannot tolerate or sympathise with the fact he broke his marriage vows to you. That he left you for another. If it got too much for him to stand, then he should have asked for a separation and not gone and fell in love with another, another who he knew to be a sore point and confidence issue for you."

He gritted his teeth and got up off the table and started to pace like a caged animal. "How dare he? I did not sacrifice whatever time I could have had left with you, so you could make him better like you did with me. Did not leave you with him on another world where I could not get to you, only for him to go and cheat on you. Bloody idiotic fool" he snarled.

He continued to rant, "I never left you with him because I did not care for you. I could not tell you how I truly felt, all because I thought you were going to stay human. I thought you were going to become too old to keep up with me. That you were going to age, and I would have to watch it happen, no matter how much it would've broken both of my hearts in the process."

He concluded, "I left you with him, wanting you to have a normal life, to live, marry and have children, and to be able to grow old with and die with them. Something I figured you would not have been able to have with me. Apparently, I was wrong."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and remarked blandly, "Word of advice, I highly recommend that you devote that to your memory, as you'll never hear me admit to being wrong ever again."

Rose snorted, before she commented, "I understand why he became bitter and resentful, I really do. I also realise I am also partly to blame as well. During the six months he remained faithful to me, we slowly but surely started to have communications issues."

She added, "I came to a rather off putting realisation. The man I had grown to truly love had in fact fallen in love with, he was going to age, wither away, decay, and die, while I remained youthful for god knows how much longer."

She continued after a brief pause, "I truly do believe we started pushing each other away when communication between us became an issue. We become distant. I buried myself in my work, while he obviously met Reinette. And in turn he spent time with her, while I was at Torchwood."

She concluded, "He latched onto a woman he knew he could spend the rest of his life with, grow old with, and die with. I cannot hate him for that. I was once in his position in regards to you. Finally, even though I still think him an adulterous wanker for not doing the right thing and asking for a separation, a part of me is always going to love him."

She then sighed wearily, before she walked up to him and took his hands, and then placed one on either side of her chest where her hearts were located. She watched The Doctor frown and blush brightly, as he tried to pull back, wondering what she was doing. She smirked when it suddenly clicked and saw his eyes widen slightly and were a light with a new understanding.

She then took both of his hands from her chest and placed them on her stomach. She asked, "Can you sense that. That is your son; I say yours because it is your DNA, which created John Noble. This meaning it is your DNA that my son has. He is just as much your son as he is John's."

The Doctor had a look of awe on his face as he asked, "How is this possible?" Rose replied, "John had a theory, that The TARDIS must have left enough of the Time vortex within me. That she had been slowly changing me into a Time Lord ever since the game station."

She added at his look of surprise, "He figured The TARDIS had been changing me in order for me to be a more appropriate companion. In other words, she was creating a mate for you, a mate with three regenerations to match your own. Kind of mate, who could stay with you and love you, until the very end of your existence. I guess a gift to you I suppose."

The Doctor shakily lifted a hand to caress her cheek. He asked, "Did he know you were pregnant?" Rose shook her head and replied, "No. Only Mum and Pete, and Torchwood 3 of that reality knew. I divorced John just over two months ago. And three weeks ago I discovered I was six months pregnant."

She leaned into his caress as she added, "I had been deciding how I was going to tell John, or at least avoid it as long as I could. My team at Torchwood encountered a group of Weeping Angels. I feel like kicking myself for forgetting to not blink or look away."

The Doctor nodded, smirking, lowered his hand from her face, then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He said, "That explains how you're here, without destroying both worlds and bringing down the walls of the void."

Roses huffed, "I had been secretly working on a way of getting back here. With my new Time Lord mind, I figured I had chance to make something that actually worked. However, I had been working to improve and perfect the dimension cannon. I wanted to perfect it to the point that we could use it to travel from world to world. I had been working to make it small enough to perhaps attach to The TARDIS console."

She continued at his playful and knowing grin, "I wanted to make it safe to travel without totalling both universes. I guess becoming a Time Lord and knowing and sensing what I do now, it has left me with a certain appreciation of how all of time and space and the void works."

She concluded, "In fact I have decided after my son is born, to take up the project again, to start from scratch. Perhaps when you get over the regeneration sickness I know is definitely coming your way very soon, that you could work on it with me."

The Doctor nodded before he gasped and breathed out another mouthful of regeneration energy. Rose sighed, "Come on you, your still in the final stages of regenerating. Let's get you back to The TARDIS and into your bed, before your out for the count."

She added as she helped him out of the autopsy bay, "How about when you're fully stable, we go to the wardrobe room and pick out a new outfit for you. A suit and trainers are just not gonna do for you anymore, as much as I am going to miss this assemble."

The Doctor grinned, a very wide, manic, and familiar looking grin, as he nodded and allowed Rose to lead him up stairs back to his TARDIS. He made a mental note to have a nice little chat with the old girl.


	8. Seven

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

The Doctors regeneration sickness last a total of eight hours, over ten hours less then what his tenth self had endured. However, then again, the regeneration from his ninth into his tenth had by no means been an easy process afterwards. In truth, it had gone wrong until he had settled and had that tea.

However, the fact Rose knew what to do for him this time around, literately having had hands on experience of her own enabled the process of his regeneration sickness to go more smoothly. Therefore, after a couple of hours rest and gallons of hot, milky, sweet tea, he was out of bed, listening to Donna bitching at him for not listening to her when she had insisted they skip that blasted planet.

In the end, The Doctor had all but demanded that Jack, in so many polite words, to go and shag Donna. He was willing to try anything if it got the part Time Lord, red head, off his case. Moreover, he was ready to kill her if she made one more crayons or milk and cookie cracks in regards to his now youthful appearance.

Sweet Rassilon, he looked like he was barely in his mid twenties for crying aloud. He looked as old as Rose did, which was by no means a bad thing at all. The Doctor was thrilled to be for once on almost even terms with Rose. Although almost, due to their age and experience differences.

Gwen commented around a giggle, "I can't believe you just good as went and told Jack to go and shag, Donna." Tosh added, "I can't imagine your other self suggesting such a thing."

The Doctor snorted and replied blandly, "My tenth self would have just glowered at her and changed the subject. I could barely stand it when she would call me a skinny space boy in a suit, or a Martian. And of course the fact I now look like I have not long graduated from university provides her with even more bloody ammunition to fire at me."

Shook his head and sighed in exasperation, "Rassilon, if I did not see her as a sister, I would have thrown her into the vortex rather then put up with her annoying quirkiness for the last six years."

Rose commented around a chuckle, "Well, at least you're not quite as thin as before." She added, "Although I am surprised at your choice of wearing tweed this time around. That combined with a bowtie and that striped looking shirt and boots. Well, it is an interesting combination, the tweed with especially how young you look."

The Doctor shrugged and said, "I cannot explain, regardless of how youth I look, a bowtie and tweed just seem to call out to me this time around." He added around a smirk, "I suppose my dress sense is reflecting how old I truly am, if not in looks, then in my choice of apparel in this body."

Rose sighed and said, "Not that I don't approve of this new body, but I'm seriously going to miss your tenth form. He was foxy, no doubt." This caused The Doctor to smirk smugly and crow, "Ha, so Cassandra the human trampoline consisting of skin and lipstick, was right. You thought I was foxy, you liked it."

Rose mock glowered, before saying, "At least our son will be the spit of your tenth self, but with my eyes and skin tone." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and asked, "And you know this, how exactly?"

Rose replied, "I saw myself with you looking as you do now, standing with a teen version of your tenth self, but with my blue eyes and tanned skin." She added giggling slightly, "Christ he was even dressed like your tenth self, except he went for blacks, reds, and blues, instead of brown, tan, and white."

She concluded, "Oh and that great coat you had he wears one just like it, but made of black leather. Trust me he is going to be one hell of a stunning looking man when he finally reaches adulthood."

The Doctor chuckled and commented, "Ah, long live my tenth self's sense of style. I must admit it was one my best. I am going to miss that body, seriously. I mean all the women flocked to me in that body, even a few men as well."

Rose reached up and playfully slapped the back of his head. He laughed and exclaimed, "Aww, Rose Tyler, are you jealous. Is the good ole green eyed monster coming out to play?"

Rose remarked blandly, "Do try to keep the flirting down to a minimum at least in my presence. I bloody well dealt with enough stupid and petty jealousy to last me a lifetime."

She added, "Whether we decided to have a relationship or not, just don't bloody flaunt your female company in my face, Doctor. I had enough of that shit with John, back in the other world, thank you very much."

The Doctor instantly sobered and mentally kicked himself at his own stupidity. She was not jealous, she was just cautious at getting her heart broken again. The Doctor silently fumed, as he thought, **'Rassilon, damn it all to hell and what a great bloody big disaster'**

He could seriously beat the living day lights out of his counterpart for the shit he had pulled and the damage it had caused to his Rose. Even though he could in away understand, why he had gone and done what he had. Still did not excuse the fact he had done it through."

He was kicking himself for daring to entrust the heart, happiness, and well-being of Rose Tyler to his counterpart. Bloody great bastard went and cocked it up royally. The Doctor was not a very happy Time Lord in the least. Heads were going to roll and they sure as hell had his human counterpart and Reinette's names attached to them.

As soon as he and Rose redesigned and got the dimension cannon up and running and miniaturized enough to be attached to the TARDIS console, then he was gonna pay a nice little visit to a certain parallel universe, to a certain counterpart and French blonde.

Rose said, turning on her heel, "I'm gonna go and have a nice little chat with the TARDIS on my own. I'll see you later," she told The Doctor. The Doctor reluctantly nodded, as he stayed silent and watched her go inside of the old girl.


	9. Eight

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Three days later, and The Doctor was finally settled and truly over the regeneration process. He was ready to start causing universal wide chaos and running for his life again. He figured it was time his new eyes saw what the universe had to offer.

Prison cells were just itching to meet the eleventh Doctor. Rose had cracked up when Donna had mentioned such a thing. The Doctor in question shot her a look of knowing amusement.

Donna had decided to stay back with Jack for a couple of months, wanting to spend more time with him. Of course, allow The Doctor and Rose to reacquaint themselves with each other. She had** The** Doctor's word that he would return for her in four months time.

Rose had assured her they would come back, even if she herself had to pilot the TARDIS to do it. This had raised a few eyebrows, namely The Doctor's. This led to Rose entering the TARDIS and taking The Doctor with her. Then with the TARDIS'S permission, Rose managed to pilot the TARDIS better than even The Doctor, much to his dismay.

Although decided, when Rose and The Doctor both piloted at the same time, the process and landing was even smoother. However, not as smooth as it had been when they tested it out with Jack and Donna in the mix as well. Nevertheless, the best landing had been back during the time when Rose, Martha, Sara-Jane, Mickey, Jack, and The Doctor had been piloting the TARDIS.

Therefore, the next evening, Rose and The Doctor departed with yet more reassurance to Donna, that they would return for her in four months time, or else Rose would pilot the TARDIS, after kicking The Doctor's hind into action. The Doctor scoffed at hearing this.

Donna sighed as she watched as the TARDIS shifted out of sight. She asked Jack, "Two Time Lords on board, one pregnant, one newly regenerated. Both with the knowledge of all time and space, all that was, is, and ever could be. Both have the knowledge of how to drive the TARDIS. There is usually only one pilot."

She concluded smirking evilly, "They are all on their own with no one to distract them, or play peacekeeper. So who do you recon will try to off the other first?" Her money was Rose, especially with those hormones of hers, which she soon was going to be suffering in spades.

Jack snorted, as he wrapped his arms around the red head and kissed her gently upon her forehead. He replied, "Probably Rose, when her hormones really kick in, when the morning sickness and cravings start. The Doctor won't honestly know what hit him."

Meanwhile on board The TARDIS, Rose looked around The TARDIS, hardly believing the changes to the console room deco. Even the outside of the TARDIS had gone through various renovations. She liked it, even though she knew she was going to miss the usual she was more accustomed. However, she agreed with The Doctor, it was time for a change.

Rose turned her gaze to The Doctor, as he cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts. He gestured to the console, as he asked, "Care to partake in a little co-piloting with yours truly?"

Rose smirked and replied, "Naturally." A few moments later The Doctor and Rose each raced around the console, hitting buttons, flipping levers and putting in coordinates for their next destination. The Doctor asked, "So where to?"

She replied, grinning happily, "We never did make it to Barcelona, how about there? I want to see those dogs with no noses. You in your ninth and tenth regenerations had said we would go, but we never did. So how about you make good on that promise and make it reality?" The Doctor returned her grin and said, "Barcelona it is then."

Rose held onto the edge of the console as they landed with a bump. Thankfully, the landing was a lot smoother with both of them piloting the TARDIS. Of course, Rose suspected the TARDIS had deliberately made the landing less violent due to Rose being pregnant.

The Doctor grinned at Rose and gestured with his left hand towards the door. He said, "Go ahead and feast your eyes up on Barcelona the planet and not the country." Rose beamed at him before running for the door.

He watched her as she ran to the door, very much like she had ran into the TARDIS after his ninth self had asked her for a second time to come travelling with him. He smiled softly in remembrance they were the good days.

He slowly walked towards the open door, as he heard Rose gasp and exclaim in delight, "It's beautiful, you really went and outdone yourself this time. So when are we? I'm sensing fifteen maybe twenty years into the future."

The Doctor grinned and replied, "Fifteen into the future." He added, grinning all the wider, "Apparently your sense of time is working well." He continued, smirking at her teasingly, "Good to know, because it means I can't be accused of getting the time and date wrong on my own."

He concluded, smirking knowingly, "You will know better now. If I supposedly get it wrong and you don't mention it before hand, and you complain, I'll just remind you that you're supposed to have a time sense now."

Rose glared playfully at him and grumbled, "Shut up, wiseass. There's nothing worse than a smug jackass saying I told you so." The Doctor pouted playfully, causing Rose to snort.

She quipped teasingly, "Your tenth self would deny he ever pouted until he was practically blue in the face. Whereas your deliberately pouting and make no such secret of it. So you're that kind of man now?"

The Doctor walked up to stand at her side, after locking the TARDIS. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he placed his hands protectively across her stomach and rested his chin on top of her head.

He sighed as he told her, "I haven't the foggiest what kind of man I am this time around. I appear younger, although tweed and bowties appeal to me now. In addition, it seems like that I may very well been spat out of the Northampton area this time around. The accent, it feels right, comfortable to me in fact."

He added, "I'm thinking perhaps maybe I'm a cherry or mango type of man this time around. Sure I still like bananas, but it is not an extreme likeness as it were in both my ninth and tenth bodies, tenth in particular."

He laughed quietly as they took in the breathtaking view in front of them. "Rassilon, Rose, I haven't appeared this young since my fifth regeneration, and he was blonde. In fact I think this body may look even younger actually."

Rose giggled and said, "I just can't seem to picture you as a blonde." The Doctor laughed and shook his head as he replied, "Believe it not, still doesn't change the fact I was an honest to Rassilon natural blonde at the time."

They remained silent after their mirth had calm somewhat. Rose admired the beach landscape they had landed in front of, as she leaned even further back into The Doctor's chest.

The sand was a pure unblemished white colour, while a lilac sky, which Rose knew would turn a deep purple during the night hours, was the background for fluffy clouds that were literately silver in colour. The twin pure golden suns reflected off the pure and sparkling sapphire blue of the calm ocean.

They watched as members of all species walked and ran around. Pale blue children with violet eyes and pure white-silver hair looking to be four or six years old, chased after a dark coloured dog that looked like the equivalent of earths Labrador, but with one noticeable difference, it had no nose, literately.

Rose smiled serenely her eyes closed, as she placed her hands over the top of The Doctor's on top of her slightly rounded stomach, and listened to children's laughter as they played around, splashing and dunking each other in the ocean. Watched as people walked around eating blue, yellow, pink, or green ice cream on what appeared to be on a dark brown cone.

The Doctor asked, "Would you like to change into a swim suit and go for a swim? I'd have suggested working on your tan if I'd brought you here in my ninth or tenth bodies, but apparently your naturally tanned enough already."

Rose squeezed his hands and replied, "How about some ice cream, then a walk across the beach. I just want to relax, enjoy my time here. I've not felt so much at peace since before I regenerated."

The Doctor smiled at her with a sad and knowing smile. He suggested, "Okay, I'm fine with that. After our walk on the beach, how about we then go and have dinner at a restaurant. It'll give you a chance to get all dressed up?"

Rose nodded in agreement. She and The Doctor then went a purchased some ice cream from a nearby vendor. Rose had a blue ice cream, whilst The Doctor decided on a green ice cream.

They then walked along the beach, their arms linked with each other, as they ate their ice cream in silence. Just content to be in each other's presences after so long apart, words were not required.


	10. Nine

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

After a long walk on the beach, The Doctor and Rose made their way back to The TARDIS. The Doctor told her, "You have two hours to get ready use them wisely." Rose nodded and headed out of the console room.

Rose decided to head to her old room to collect any toiletries she had left behind before. She knew they would still be useable, as The TARDIS had a knack of keeping things fresh well past their sell by date.

Rose reached her old room, immediately stopping as she entered it. What she discovered shocked her. Her very pink room was just as she left it on that day she now jokingly referred to as Doomsday.

What shocked her was not the fact the room was still intact, but the fact it was literately untouched. Her clothing worn as a teenager, still spread out all over the floor, and on the bed and chair in front of the small vanity table.

The vanity in question, that still held all of her brushes, hair and beauty products, such as mascara, glosses, and other such bottles of makeup, she had loved to smoother her face in on a regular basis as a teen.

Hell even her shoes, pictures of her, The Doctor, and Jack, even magazines, and alien knickknacks she had collected during their travels were still all where she had left them. They all remained untouched by dust and age. The TARDIS, she strongly suspected was responsible for that.

However, the fact The Doctor had clearly left it untouched, that he had not allowed The TARDIS to clear out this room and use it as something else or as a bedroom for another companion, told her exactly how The Doctor had dealt with losing her the first time around.

She came to one conclusion; her room resembled a shrine to her. At discovering this, she felt her heart ache something terrible for the tenth Doctor. He had loved her, she knew that now. Did not even need to question it, the room was enough evidence for her.

She felt tears of loss and compassion suddenly flooding her blue eyes. She missed the Tenth Doctor so much that it hurt. She stifled a sob as she felt a slight nudge inside of her head. She knew it was The TARDIS.

She let out a weary and watery sigh, as she whispered, "Oh, Old Girl, he suffered real bad didn't he in the beginning? I wish he had not had to endure whatever he had when I first got trapped in the other reality."

She jumped slightly as she heard The Doctor say close to her ear, he was that close, "I never had the heart or the will to change this room. It was bad enough I had lost you as I had. Erasing what was the only evidence left of your existence in my world was not something I could have done or tolerated."

He moved closer, so that his chest brushed against her back as he whispered in her ear, "That I promise has not changed, even now after regenerating. I carried my feelings from my ninth self, over into my tenth. My tenth, he has done the same with me, and those feelings are even stronger than ever before. I truly believe no matter how many more lifetimes I live, my feelings for you will never truly die."

Rose shivered slightly as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, as he asked her, "However, because I have regenerated, does it mean you cannot feel for me what you felt for my tenth self?"

Rose quickly turned around to face him and told him firmly, "I do not honestly care how many times you regenerate or what you will look like. You are still the same man I fell in love with. Who took my hand and told me to run, the same man who asked me how long I was going to stay with him."

She concluded, "And my answer still stands. I will stay with you forever, and now I can, at least for however long our forever is to last. That is if you still want me. I will not force myself onto you, where I am not wanted."

The Doctor's eyes widened, as he opened his mouth to reply, but instead thought of a better way to answer. Instead of replying with words, he figured actions definitely spoke louder. He was right; no words could say what The Doctor did next could, not even, I love you.

He closed the remaining distance separating them, and laced his fingers through her curls, as he captured her lips with his own. He stifled a moan and she a whimper, as he deepened the kiss, releasing one hand from her hair, wrapping it around her waist.

She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, titling her head to the left, deepening the kiss even further. She gently swiped her tongue against his lower lip, happily slipping it inside when his lips parted willingly under her own.

Rose realised as they started to kiss passionately, boarding on ferociously, that this was hers and The Doctor's first and true kiss with each other. John did not count, even if they were the same man, they did not share one body.

Cassandra, the talking trampoline consisting of skin and lipstick, she did not count by a long shot. She had not even been in control of her own bodily functions at the time, never mind her actual actions. Safe to say, The Doctor never even bothered kissing her back on that occasion.

After a few moments, The Doctor broke the kiss slowly, letting his lips linger slightly against hers, before pulling away completely gently. He rested his forehead against hers, as he breathed in and out deeply, he was practically panting.

His eyes were only partway open as he asked her, "There is something I want to ask you. You can tell me no, and I promise I won't ask again or try to force you to pursue it." Rose, whose eyes were also only half open asked, "What is it Doctor. What do you want?"

He took a deep breath and replied, "Ever since Gallifrey burned and my people with it, I have not had any other contact with another Time Lord. The master during the year that never was, I'll tell you about that sometime."

He continued after a pause and she nodded for him to continue, "The Master was far too busy torturing me, The Jones family, and seeing how many times and in how many different ways he could kill Jack and him come back again."

Rose looked horrified, already been told by Jack what she and the Time vortex had unknowingly done to him. She still felt guilty over that, no matter how Jack insisted she not be.

The Doctor asked, "Rose did my Mete-crisis self ever tell you how my people, or should I say our people would communicate with each other when it was not done verbally out aloud?"

Rose nodded and replied, "He mentioned it at one point. Said you were a race of telepaths, that you could enter each other's thoughts, and see what the other was thinking and could converse as well as see memories." She added, "He said, "You also have the ability to place mind blocks and suppress memories as well."

The Doctor nodded, his nose brushing against hers as he did. He replied, "And did he explain how it worked, how we were able to enter each other's minds, and suppress memories and place mind blocks?"

Rose nodded and replied, "Yeah, he said you would place your finger tips of each hand on the temples of whoever the mind you want to enter was. Said, that you communicated that way."

She concluded, "Or in case of married couples, or parents and siblings, you did not need to touch. The connection could be strong enough to enter with just a thought alone."

The Doctor smiled and replied, "Correct. Just like this." With that said, he gently prodded her mind, gently and mentally caressing her mind. He was giving her a chance to push him out if she so wish to.

Rose did not push him out. Instead, she timidly brushed his mind with her own. The Doctor felt the gentle and unsure brushing of her mind against his own.

He slowly and carefully accepted her fully into his mind, not wanting to alarm her. He could tell John never did this with her. He may have only been part Time Lord, but he was more Time Lord then human. He would have still had the ability to do this, even if the ability would have been weakened somewhat.

He spoke gently, **'Rose Tyler, you are going to need to learn how to construct strong mental shields. There are many, many telepathic and empathic races out there. If you have excellent mental shielding you can hold of an attack from both completely'**

He added, '**Not all of them are going to be as gentle or as considerate as I am being with you right now. I am a professional, whilst you are still a novice. But with time and practice we can change that'**

He concluded,** 'Donna learned the hard way how susceptible she now is to telepathic and empathic attacks. She may not be able to communicate telepathically, due to only have a Time Lord's mind and knowledge, and not our gifts, but she can still be attacked unlike to the degree she could have been as a complete human'**

He spoke out aloud, "The best part is, that when the baby reaches the thirteenth month of his development, both you and I will be able to communicate with him telepathically."

Rose beamed at this and said, "I love the thought of being able to communicate with our son before he is born. What mother does not wish that she could tell her baby to stop moving and get the hell off her bladder and let her sleep?"

The Doctor pulled away, holding her at arm's length, as he laughed and shook his head. Trust his Rose to think of and say something like that. Although she had a point, what woman did not think and want that?

He remembers visiting Torchwood on many occasions when Gwen had been pregnant with Jordan. She had complained about how it would be so much simpler and less annoying if you could tell your baby to quit kicking the hell out of your ribs.

He shook his head once more, and then placed a lingering kiss on Rose's mouth, before pulling away. He stepped back and said, "Go on, go and get ready, whilst I go and put on that blasted cursed tuxedo of mine. I swear I always end up in some scrape or other whilst wearing the thing."

Rose snorted and replied mockingly, "Oh, on the contrary my dearest Doctor, it is not the suit that is the issue here; it is in fact the man wearing it. The man in question is a magnet, a homing device for trouble and chaos."

Rose let out a cackle of mischievous delight, as The Doctor shot her a look, before turning on his heel, heading straight for the wardrobe room to find the cursed tux in question. He called out over his shoulder, "An hour and a half Rose, getting cracking already." Rose rolled her eyes before heading inside of her room.

**AN: You will need to go back and read the whole story again, as I have made several changes to each chapter.**


	11. Ten

_**The Start Of A New Beginning**_

Rose wrapped the towel around her front, as she scrubbed her hand across the fogged up bathroom mirror. She glanced in the mirror, taking in her appearance. She could not help but reminisce over the fact she had been very much the fragile human, last time she'd been inside of this bathroom all of those years ago.

She still had a hard time dealing with the colour of her eyes, and the sound of her accent, even after over two years having passed. Every time she looked in the mirror and saw blue eyes, or spoke and heard her northern accent, she would remember the Doctor in his ninth incarnation. Remember, and would feel a brief stab of grief, before it would pass, until she looked in the mirror again that is.

She figured she would either get over it within time, or she would learn to live with it until her next regeneration. Not that she had anything against blue eyes or northern accents, far from in fact. No, it was just all down to the fact her eyes were a similar, if not slightly brighter shade of blue then the Doctor's had been. Or the fact her accent sounded just like his once had.

Rose shook her head and sighed, as she made her way back into her bedroom, which was adjoined to her own personal bathroom. She scrubbed the back of her hair with a spare towel as she walked back into the room.

Once she had finished drying herself, she headed over to the dresser, picking up a can of the old brand of cherry blossom scented deodorant she had favoured as a teen. She grimaced, as she sprayed it underneath her arms and across her body.

She realised, as she replaced the can where she found it, that she would need to talk to The Doctor. She needed to ask him to take her somewhere soon, so that she could buy toiletries, which suited the more mature tastes that she favoured nowadays.

She then sprayed her wrists with a bottle of vanilla and cherry scented perfume. She rubbed her wrists together, followed against either side of her neck and her collarbones. She replaced the bottle alongside the can of deodorant.

The perfume was another example of how age and regeneration had matured her. How completely changed her likes and dislikes now were. What she liked before and after regenerating is so different, that it was beyond startling.

It was a pain in the ass, although it also amused her somewhat, when comparing and confronting the vastly different aspects of her personality now and during her teen years.

The Doctor would be smirking knowingly right then, if he had been able to hear what she was currently contemplating. Christ did she suddenly feel ancient, which was laughable when considering the Doctor truly was ancient.

She shook her head, snorting at her thoughts, as she quickly located her old and trusty hairdryer, plugging it into the nearest provided socket. She spent the next ten minutes drying her hair, inwardly snorting in exasperation at how reminiscent she was being.

She switched off and unplugged her hairdryer. She swore it was pregnancy that was making her like this, on top of being back right where her journey and adventures had first begun all of those years ago.

She walked over to the bed, smiling slightly as she noted what The TARDIS had provided for her. She picked up the glossy black dress off of the bed, before holding it up against herself in front of the full length mirror.

It was your typical little black dress, by a designer Rose had only heard of briefly. It was evidentially a designer label. Good ole TARDIS had always provided Rose with the best and latest up to date fashions in the past, apparently that had not changed.

The dress was a Blake Lively, sheath column cocktail dress. It was sleeveless and had thin straps. It was low cut in the front and back. It was made of an elastic silk-like satin, and Chiffon. It was glossy and shone slightly when the light hit it in a certain way.

It reached to mid knee when put on. It showcased Rose's rounded breasts, which were full and developed with her pregnancy. It made her hips and backside look incredible. It also showcased the tiny swell of her stomach, but without being overly obvious or unflattering.

She paired the dress with a pair of black Christian Louboutins satin slingbacks, which had a 140mm heel and a concealed 20mm platform. They had an open toe, an oversized bow on the side and the signature red sole.

Rose adored them, and hopped there would be no running for her life that evening, or else she would be screwed without very little effort on either her part or the latest monsters part either.

Once the dress and shoes were in place she got to work on her hair. She decided to curl it, (Think of the curled hairdo Billie had in episode one, season two of Secret diary of a call girl when she was wearing the purple dress and mistakes Alex for a client) once she was done curling the strands, she teased it slightly, and sprayed it with some hairspray to keep it in place.

Finally with her hair completed she applied her usual evening makeup, although her colours were limited, due to her teen-self having been overly found of applying very black and thick makeup.

She made a mental note to get rid of all of her old makeup, hair and other such beauty products, replacing it all with better quality, more suited to her new complexion, sense of style, and to her more mature taste.

In the end after much thought, her makeup consisted of a liquid cream foundation, which she applied light to her whole face and forehead, followed by a dusky rose coloured blush to her upper cheekbones.

She applied a slightly glittery skin coloured shadow all over her eyelid, blending in a little amount of pale blue glittery shadow on her lower lid. The blue shadow complimented and really made her blue eyes pop.

She outlined her eyes in a thin layer of black liquid eyeliner. To finish she curled her lashes using black mascara. A lot less then when she was a teen, nowhere near as much or as thick. She cringed at the thought of the overly done eye makeup and foundation she used to cake onto herself.

Lastly she very thinly outlined her lips in a deep ruby red lip pencil, followed by a lipstick in the same shade. She rubbed her lips together, and then puckered them, as she examined them in the mirror, checking for any flaky smudges.

Once satisfied, she searched her jewellery box. She grimaced at the sight of the big hoop earrings, courtesy of her chav days, something she was extremely far removed from nowadays.

After a few moments she spotted a pair of earrings she deemed suitable, all the while thinking for the umpteenth time she really needed to go shopping.

She rolled her eyes when The Doctor knocked on the door, saying in a sing-song tone, "Rose Tyler, your time is up, get out of there." Roses snorted and replied, "I'll be out in five minutes, just let me put in my earrings, grab my shawl and my purse."

The Doctor let out an audible sigh and grumbled, "Fine, you've got five minutes to do what you need to. If you're not in the Console room in ten minutes, then I'll come back here and drag you out myself."

Rose scoffed and replied, "Ha, big words Doctor. Saying and doing are two entirely different things. I'd love to see you even attempt it. It will just give me an excuse to slap you, you're overdue. Mom is not here to do the honours, so it is up to me."

The Doctor on the other side of the door flinched at the mere thought. He snorted, before opening the door wide. He replied, "Just for that I am coming in whether you like it or not, you bad-", he never got to finish, never got to utter the word girl.

The Doctor practically choked on fresh air at the sight that greeted him. Sweet Rassilon it was a breathtaking and sight for sore eyes. She was gorgeous in his opinion. This was no human chav teen, which he first met and fell in love with. No this was a Time Lord, an honest goddess, or least to him she was.

Rose had to stifle a satisfied smirk at the expression on The Doctor's face. She knew she had done well, her efforts had been rewarded, and her work was done. She had not felt this sexy and desirable since before she regenerated.

She remarked teasingly, "Wow, I am flattered Doctor. That good, huh, who knew I still had what it takes?" That snapped The Doctor out of his shock and lust induced haze.

It was then that Rose took in the sight of The Doctor for the first time. She could not stifle the gasp of appreciation. Sweet Jesus, he looked delicious, delectable, and every other term known or unknown to man and alien alike.

He looked just as incredible as his tenth self and John had looked in a tuxedo, although he managed to fill it out in many ways his tenth self's body build had not been able.

Rose rasped out in a husky tone, "Well, hello there Mr. Time Lord." This caused The Doctor to chuckle knowingly. He had to resist the urge to not start preening like a peacock, or purring like a content tomcat.

The Doctor replied in an equally husky tone, "Hello there indeed." He added, "He was an imbecile to leave you like he did. Was he blinded by a pretty blonde French woman, or a memory of a reincarnation from another universe? How he could have not seen or known what sheer beauty and quality he had within his grasp is well beyond me. "

He added, as he slowly walked up towards her, "Such idiocy must be highly and deadly contagious. Thank Rassilon I am not around to catch it. It would be such a dismal failure on my part."

Rose sighed, arching a single brow, as he pulled her flush against his front. She remarked blandly, "He was not the only one to fall for her poisonous charms. Are you forgetting so soon Doctor that you too once end up ensnared by this realities version of that same pretty blonde French woman?"

The Doctor sighed and replied, "You said it yourself, that being, she had more class then the Reinette from the other reality. Plus you don't have the full story behind what my tenth self got up to and why he did it either."

Rose replied coolly, "Oh, please do be so kind as to enlighten me, Doctor." The Doctor replied, "Finish getting ready, then when we come back after dinner, then I'll tell you what you want to know. But in the meantime, let's not spoil what has the potential to be one hell of an evening shared in each other's company."

Rose reluctantly nodded, before saying, "Very well. But remember Doctor, you'll have a much harder time putting me off, trying to fob me off, changing the subject like your tenth and ninth selves had a habit of doing in the past. I am no longer that human and naïve teen you remember."

The Doctor swallowed thickly, reluctantly nodding. He was more aware at that moment, more so then he had been since Rose's return, that this woman was a Time Lord. A woman who was older, mature, experienced, and sure as hell could now hold her own against his tactics perfectly.

He turned on his heel and headed towards the door, saying over his shoulder, "You've got ten minutes Rose. I'll meet you in the console room." He then exited and closed the door behind him.


End file.
